


ardor

by rnadoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keith being smitten bc of lance, lance being a nervous WRECK bc of keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Why was Lance so damn nervous?





	ardor

You could feel yourself blushing; it was faint, but there. You sat there, your hand cold and clammy while his were warm, almost too warm. You didn't even know what movie was on the TV.  
  
You never thought you'd ever feel so embarrassed to hold someones hand. You've done it a thousand times before, be it with family, past girlfriends and others. It was more intense than your first kiss, your first touch, your first time. How could something so innocent feel so terrifying?  
  
You feel the couch shift with your weight and you breathe, your breath quaking. You peek over a bit at Keith, trying to find out any emotions he was feeling. And your brain goes blank. He isn't even blushing? What's wrong with you? Why was this such an experience for you?  
  
You start to retract your hand slowly and you hear Keith shift, and grips your hand. You turn your head to look him in the face and you feel the sweat on your hands. "Do...Do you not want to hold hands?" Keith asks quietly. Your throat clenches, your eyebrows drawing taut.  
  
"O-of course I wanna hold hands!" Your voice cracks and you cringe at yourself. Curse being a teenager. "I'm just..kind of nervous....?"  
  
He gave a quiet chortle. "Nervous? Because we're holding hands?" You look back to the TV, puffing your cheeks a bit. "Can I not be?" He laughs again, letting your hand go and scooting close to you. He lays his head on your shoulder, and you could tell he was smiling. "You're adorable, Lance." You blush deeper, wondering how being embarrassed about touching someones hand was in any way cute. "I'm handsome, not cute," you mutter quietly, trying to turn your attention back to whatever the hell this movie is.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short :(( i just thought this was a cute n quick idea, eheheh  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!


End file.
